Unexpected Reunion
by Mousie89
Summary: The gang split up after middle school. The Boys stayed at Kadic and got single rooms but Yumi, Sam, and Aelita moved. Suddenly the Boys get roommates.......
1. Mystery

The gang split up after middle school. Yumi went back to Japan to help her grandparent. Aelita transferred to a higher standard school for extra gifted. Sam's family moved so she transferred. Now in Kadic High were only Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. Xana was long shut down. The boys were in 11 grade and Ulrich and Odd were the soccer stars of the school. Kadic high had an Academic Program and a Sports program. Of course Jeremy was in the Brain class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Monday, a soccer practice day. Ulrich and Odd were playing a good game. Jeremy was watching from the bleachers. Practice was over and the Team went to shower. Now the guys were sitting in History. Odd was asleep and Ulrich was thinking. Suddenly a student came in and told the Teacher that they needed Ulrich and Odd to the principle's office immediately. Ulrich quickly woke Odd and they left. "I wonder what the Principal wants to talk to us about?" asked Odd. He was still trying to wake up from his nap in math. Ulrich was still lost in his thoughts. They were about Yumi of course. The guys hadn't heard from the girls in 3 years. Suddenly Odd stopped and Ulrich ran into him. They had reached the Principal's office. Ulrich knocked at the door. "Come in!"

Odd and Ulrich walked in and found Jeremy already sitting in one of the 3 big visitor's chairs. He was also very nervous looking. The other two took a seat. "Now, I bet you don't know why you're here?" The 3 boys shook their heads. "Well, I wanted to tell you that you were getting roommates. Your roommates had asked me not to mention any names but I can tell you that the 3 are all girls. They already arrived. I send them up to unpack. They don't know who you are either so I give you the day off to meet them. Good Bye." They Boys stood up and left. That was a big shock for them. Girl roommates.


	2. Mystery Solved

The boys stormed to their dorms. They were anxious to meet these mystery girls.

**With Ulrich:**

Ulrich stormed into his dorm and found a raven haired girl lying on the spare bed. She didn't hear him because she was listening to her I Pod. She had her eyes closed and hummed softly to the music. She was wearing tight black jeans and a baby blue shirt that showed her navel. Ulrich stood there for a second.

**With Odd: **

Odd threw open his room door and was overwhelmed with seeing his room floor. He hadn't seen it in over 6 months. Mystery girl 2 was sitting on her made spare bed and relaxed from the clean-up. She wore a shirt from a rock concert she just went to and she wore blue jeans with holes in them. She was wearing black and pink skater shoes. Odd was dumb-struck.

**With Jeremy:**

Jeremy opened his room door carefully. What he first saw was a giant pink suitcase. His mystery girl was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl popped up from behind the suitcase. Then, the girl stood up. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a hot pink skirt. She wore ½ inch white high heels. Jeremy was awestruck.

**Back to Ulrich:**

Suddenly the raven haired beauty opened her eyes and saw him. She screamed. "Yumi??" Ulrich asked a little shocked. "Oh My God Ulrich," Yumi squealed. Ulrich and Yumi hugged enthusiastically. "So, why didn't you call or write or something for the last 3 years?" asked Ulrich. "I have been working as a MAS and didn't have time to write or do anything. What about you?" Yumi answered. "I have been hanging out with the other's for the past 3 years and waited for some sign of you. I really missed you Yumi." "I missed you too Ulrich." "Yumi……..


	3. Aftershock

**With Odd**

All Odd could do was stare at the girl. She seemed familiar, but how? The girl had finally noticed him. She jumped up and went to hug him. The hug was familiar! It was...

"Sam!!" Odd screamed. "I can't believe you're finally here! Where have you been? You didn't call me or anything!" he said accusingly. "Sorry Odd, but I was busy being together with Yumi and Aelita. Yumi has a MAS career and I'm her manager. That doesn't leave me much time. But how are you?" she asked curiously…

**With Jeremy**

The pink girl slowly stood up. "Aelita," Jeremy managed to whisper before the girl came over and kissed him. "I missed you so much Jeremy,' was all she said after she broke away from him. Jeremy was trying to catch his breath. He had just gotten his first real kiss with the girl of his dreams! He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. "I missed you too," was all he managed to choke out after breaking the best kiss of his life. "How has life been treating you?" asked Jeremy. "It's very exiting and fun. I'm a model now and I also sing background for Yumi. I was constantly with Yumi and Sam, but that no surprise since we work together. Yumi is a MAS and Sam is her manager. Well, she is our manager," Aelita rushed out in one breath.

**With Ulrich**

"Yumi… I always wanted to tell you something ever since the first day we met." "Yes…" Yumi encouraged him. "Yumi, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and know. I love you more that life itself. Will you go out with me?" Ulrich looked at her nervously. Yumi smiled and said "Yes"

Ulrich was so happy that he pulled the raven haired beauty, HIS raven haired beauty into a deep and meaningful kiss.


	4. Kiss Up

**Odd**

"We should go and check on the others," Odd said.

"Why?" Sam questioned

"Well, Jeremy and Ulrich also got new roommates and I want to know who."

"I can tell you who. You could probably guess if you paid attention to me earlier."

"Huh??"

"I told you that I had been together with YUMI and AELITA CONSTANTLY!"

"I still don't get it"

"Well, we all are taking a break from the glamour life and Yumi, Aelita and I came to Kadic to visit you guys."

"So Yumi and Aelita are here too?"

"YES THAT'S WHAT I WAS GETTING AT THE WHOLE TIME!!"

"Sorry Sam."

"At least I know that you haven't changed," was all she muttered al Odd dragged her to Ulrich's room.

**Ulrich**

Yumi and Ulrich were lying on Ulrich's bed making out like crazy. Ulrich was on top of Yumi and the pair was enjoying every minute of this. Ulrich hit one of Yumi's favorite spots and she moaned. Ulrich was feeling like a man and he was in control. He liked it. Yumi and Ulrich had been making out for some time now but suddenly…….

_**AN: Thanx for all the great reviews. And thanks for not giving up on this story when I got writers block! **_

_**I know I'm mean for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help it. I'll update soon.**_

_**Love**_

_**Mousie89**_


	5. Talking

**AN: **

**To Andrew-MAS stands for Model Actress Singer and in this story, boys and girls get placed together in one room****. If you don't like it, ****don't**__**read it**__

…the door opened and Odd and Sam busted through it. Odd looked shockingly at Ulrich and Yumi while Sam just said

"It's about time."

Yumi and Ulrich looked up from their snogging.

"Ulrich, can you get off of me now?"

"Sorry," Ulrich mumbled.

"Go Girl! I thought you two would never get together! I'm glad that I was wrong," Sam giggled.

"I….um……We'll leave now," said a slightly embarrassed Odd.

Sam just giggled again and both of them left Yumi and Ulrich to their make- out session. On their way out, Odd and Sam ran into Jeremy and Aelita. They were on their way to see Ulrich and Yumi.

"You might not want to go in there now," was all Odd mumbled.

"Yeah, Yumi is getting serious with Ulrich," Sam and Aelita high fived.

"Finally she got up the courage to make a move on him. I thought they would die lonely and wanting each other," Aelita replied with a sly smile on her face.

"Sorry Jeremy, I should have said Hi to you," Sam said a little embarrassed about forgetting her nonexistent manners.

"That's ok. The news about Ulrich and Yumi was too good to believe it and I don't mind."

"Sam, do you want to go around campus to check out the situation before we have class tomorrow?" Aelita asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sure, let's go and explore."

Aelita reached up and gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the lips. With that, Sam and Aelita left to go into the forest.

"So, spill girl, how are things with you and Jeremy? Don't tell me that nothing is going on because I saw that kiss and that lustering look in your eyes," Sam said.

"Well, when I came to my room, I went to unpack my suitcase and the door opened with Jeremy walking in. He kinda just stared at me so I went over and kissed him," Aelita blushed.

"Aw man, everybody got action around here except for me," Sam pouted. "But I can't believe that you just went over to Jeremy and kissed him. How did he respond? You better spill before I have to tickle it out of you."

"Ok ok. After I kissed him, he was trying to catch his breath and then he just pulled me close and kissed me again! It was so great. I was in 7th heaven! He is such a great kisser! I still am a little shocked that I kissed him and that he wanted more after the first kiss. I was so nervous that he wouldn't want me to kiss him but he was so forward like I have never seen him before!" Aelita rushed out.

"Odd just looked at me so I went over and hugged him, hoping for more, but he only stood there, letting me hug him. When I pulled away, he shouted questions at me and that was it."

"Your time will come. He was probably just shocked at seeing you after such a long time. I bet your kiss will be A LOT better that Yumi's and mine. Just be patient and Odd will come around. You will probably be ahead of us soon,' Aelita winked.

"I would have never thought that you could think like that 'lita! You're a little vixen under that innocent cover!" Sam shouted.

**AN: I have two ideas of what to write about for this story. I'll let you decide what you want to read.**

**Choices:**

**One-they are just going to stay at kissing through the story**

**Two-more will happen**

**If you review, please write one or two under your review.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews that I've been getting.**


End file.
